


I Hate Ryan Ross

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's first day at a new school, is a very bad day for Patrick.<br/>Between being outed and watching he and Pete flirt, Patrick can't stand to be around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Ryan Ross

I really like my English teacher, Mrs. Smith, but she has a way of making this feel like a preschool. Every time a new kid comes into the class she has us go around the room and introduce ourselves, and tell them something about ourselves. The new kid is Ryan Ross, and he likes to play guitar. He also seems to enjoy jeans tight enough to cut off his circulation, which makes me seriously wonder what size pants they are, because the boy is stick thin and they are still far too tight. How does he even breathe wearing them? You can see the outline of his waist and hips, among other things. His eyes are lined thick with eyeliner, even more so than Pete’s. So the class begins standing up one by one to introduce themselves. When it’s my turn I sigh, never coming up with something interesting to say. And I really don’t like drawing even a second of attention towards myself.

I stand up and glance at Ryan before ducking my head back down to stare at my shoes, “I’m Patrick...Stump.” I quickly sit back down.

“Patrick, you forgot something.” Mrs. Smith’s overly cheery voice chimes across the room.

I suppress an eye roll before standing back up, having no idea what to say. I just shrug, “I’m just Patrick.”

“You’re supposed to say more than that, genius.” Billy snorts.

“Billy.” Mrs. Smith crosses her arms, “Don’t be rude. Now Patrick, you always try not to say anything but your name, why’s that?”

I feel my cheeks heat up as I continue staring at the floor, “I just don’t know what to say.”

“Say the first thing that comes to your mind.” she smiles.

My mind blanks before once single thought runs through my mind. A thought that should be analyzed before uttering aloud. But I make the mistake and take her advice, “I’m gay.” I quickly cover my mouth. My face feels like it’s switching from bright red to a paper white as everyone’s eyes are on me. I begin to shake as the class is silent for a full minute.

As awkward as the silence is, a yell of “Patty’s a fag!”, followed by an eruption of laughter from the entire class is not any better.

I grab my backpack and run out of the room, leaving my English book and classwork on the desk. I bump into Ryan on the way out, and normally I’d apologize but getting away is my priority right now. I run towards Pete’s current class, gym. He’s the only person I’ve ever told that I’m gay. He’s my best friend and thankfully the gym teacher doesn’t give a fuck what you do in class. I run over to the bleachers where Pete and Joe are sitting, salty tears dripping out of my eyes.

Pete stands up immediately, “Patrick? What’s wrong?”

“I-I just... I-I...” I lunge into him, ending up on his lap and crying onto his shoulder.

He hugs me close and rubs my back, “Hey ‘Trick, let’s walk outside okay?”

I nod and stand up, stumbling out the gym doors with him.

“What...What happened?” He frowns.

“I just blurted to the entire class that I-I’m gay.” 

“Oh shit...” Pete’s eyes widen, “How did that...even happen?”

“New kid, Mrs. Smith has us all introduce ourselves and I couldn’t think of anything to say about myself and she kept pushing so I-I said the first thing that came to mind a-and...”

Pete nods and hugs me tight, “It’s okay Patrick.”

“N-No it isn’t! Y-You get shit a-all the time for being out. A-And don’t pretend it doesn’t hurt you I-I know it does.”

He sighs and pulls me to sit with him on the sidewalk, “Of course it hurts, Patrick. But at the end of the day, when I have my best friend with me?” he gives me a small smile, “I realize how little it matters what they think.”

I bite my lip, “I’m scared though...I-I wasn’t ready.”

He nods and wraps an arm around me, “I know you weren’t. But it’s okay. Just like you’ve stood by my side for all of the teasing, I’ll be here with you. I’ll kick a few asses if it’s necessary.”

I lean into him, “I-I also ran out of class and left my book... s-so I’ll have to go back but I-I don’t want to.”

He kisses my forehead, causing me to blush despite how often he does it, “Go back to class, ‘Trick. You can do it, okay? Lunch is next so we can hide from everyone then, but I don’t want you getting into trouble, you know?”

“Or I could just walk home...”

He shakes his head, “It’ll be harder if you don’t face them now. Plus...” he stands up and holds his hands out for me, pulling me to my feet, “Your mother would kill you if you skipped.”

“She’d totally blame your influence.” I grin at him.

He crosses his arms, “Pssh, your mother loves me.”

“Yeah... but she also thinks you’ll get me into lots of trouble.” I walk back inside with him.

“Well she doesn’t know how talented I am at not getting caught.” He winks before squeezing my shoulder and taking his seat beside Joe, “I’ll see you after class.”

I bite my lip and nod, leaving the gym reluctantly. I slowly walk back to class and glance in the window of the door, catching the new guy, Ryan’s eye. His eyes widen as he shakes his head. I nod, taking the hint and going into the bathroom to hide for the rest of the class period. When I hear the bell, I wait for the sounds of the hallway traffic to tone down before I step out of the restroom. I quickly dart across the hall to the classroom, picking up my book.

“I should report you for running out of class like that.” Mrs. Smith says softly.

I bite my lip and nod, shoving the book into my backpack.

“I’m not going to.”

“Thanks.” I keep my head down and walk out of the room, bumping into Ryan again, “S-Sorry..again.”

He smiles sadly, “It’s okay Patrick.”

Pete hurries over and shoves Ryan against the wall, “You have ten seconds to apologize to him before I knock you unconscious and leave your body on the side of the road.”

“Pete!” I grab his shoulders and pull him back, “He wasn’t being mean, idiot!”

Ryan blushes, “Hi... I was just talking to Patrick...”

“Oh? Oh! Sorry about that.” Pete grins, “I’ve decided to kill anyone who gives Patrick shit today.”

I roll my eyes, “And what a good job you’re doing, scaring the new kid who hasn’t even had a chance to make fun of me.”

“Ryan, not new kid..” Ryan rolls his eyes, “And why would I make fun of you? I hardly have room to comment on your sexuality.”

Pete grins at him, “The skinny jeans and eyeliner gave that away.”

Ryan snorts, “You’d know.”

Pete bites his lip and smirks, “At least my jeans leave a little to the imagination.”

Ryan crosses his arm, “That, or there just isn’t much to show off.”

I look between the two of them confused.

Pete grabs the collar of Ryan’s shirt, “Was that an attempt to get my pants off?”

Ryan leans forward and quickly bites Pete’s bottom lip before pulling away, “We hardly know each other well enough.”

“Can you two like..fuck in the middle of the hallway at school some other time?” 

Pete grins at me, “Sure thing, ‘Trick.” he looks to Ryan and smirks, “Raincheck.” he nods towards me, “Virgin ears.”

I shove Pete’s shoulder hard, almost knocking him over, “Don’t you think enough of my personal business is being broadcasted right now, you dick!”

Pete’s expression changes, “Right. I’m sorry Patrick-”

“Fuck you.” I snap before walking to the lunch room alone. 

A large crowd of football players glaring at me tells me that walking alone was really not a good idea.


End file.
